


Prequel

by Slugpal



Series: The Fence Between Us [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugpal/pseuds/Slugpal
Summary: Castiel meets the boy whos backyard is behind his own.





	Prequel

A bee buzzed by Castiel’s face as he sat in a patch of dirt near the garden he worked on all summer. An ant was crawling on his hand and he watched it with quiet eyes. 

The weather was warm, but not so much that it was unenjoyable. A nice breeze, that pushed the clouds, gave enough shade for the small boy to sit comfortably. However, his father still made him wear a sunhat and sunscreen on his face. 

As he was about to pick up a snail who was eating the leaves off his tomatoes, he heard a small thump, followed by a loud thump. When he turned to see the source of the noise, he made eye contact with a boy, who seemed to have freckles covering every inch of his face, and eyes greener then the grass that surrounded them. He smiled and Cas’s heart fluttered. Then he spoke. 

“I was playing catch with my brother and the ball went over your fence and were new in town so we didn’t exactly know which house this was so i thought it would be a better idea to just hop the fence to get the ball…” The boy trailed off. Castiel stood. The boy began to laugh. 

“Dude it’s like 65 out why are you wearing sunscreen? I mean at least rub it all the way.”  
Castiel’s eyes widened and he rubbed his whole face frantically, trying to rid the white cream from his already pale face. 

“My dad swears I’ll burn to a crisp without sunscreen, he’s dumbly overprotective,” Castiel said, annoyance his tone.  
“Better than the alternative.”  
“You’re right.”

The conversation dwindled as they stood there, Castiel silently counting the boy’s freckles. He hardly noticed when the boy walked closer, jumping a bit when he put his hand out. “I'm dean.” “Dean…” “Yeah, that’s what I said.” Castiel starred. “What you never shook someone's hand before?” Dean grabbed his pale hand, “Here.” and put it in his own, before shaking it gently. “Now you tell me your name angel skin.”  
Castiel giggled. “That’s a terrible nickname! What does it even mean!?” Dean’s face went red. “Y’know because angels are all fair and delicate and shit and your dad makes you wear sunscreen.” Castiel just laughed more as Dean tried to explain. 

“It’s Castiel.”  
“Castiel…What kind of name is that?”  
“A biblical one.”  
“Your parents religious freaks or something?”  
“In a way.”

Castiel didn’t let go of Dean’s hand, not until a little voice started screaming Dean’s name. 

“YEAH IM COMING STOP YOUR BITCHING” which the little voice responded “JERK”

Dean turned to Castiel. “I’ve gotta go, but ill be back.” Castiel frowned a bit, “Promise?” “Scouts honor.” Castiel turned his head, “Whos scout…?” Dean laughed and started towards the fence. “I’ll catch ya later Cas.” And with that, he grabbed the torn baseball and jumped over the wooden pickets between their backyards. 

Castiel sat back on his patch of dirt and watched the bees once again, a small smile on his face.


End file.
